Can I Have this Dance
by rachael-ly
Summary: Kyoko and Tsuna are now a couple, and Haru was happy for them. Well, she thought she was. They were both her friends, so she should support them, right? If only she didn't love him, everything would have been fine... [super old story aka its horrible; The characters are very OOC, sorry]


_Once Upon a Time.._

_I dreamt of my Hero_

_I was drowning and he came to save me. I loved him with all my heart and showered him with eternal love.._

_Yet he fell for another, my best friend to be exact._

_I was happy for them of course. Jealousy is a big NO. I was happy... I was suppose to be happy..._

_Then one day, My best friend invited me to a ball... it was her 18th birthday and her beloved wanted to host the grandest party in the world._

_A party fit for a princess. It suited her greatly.._

_I hastily bought a simple pink dress and prepared for the night.._

_When i arrived. The whole building was like that of a castle. Candle light made the room sparkle and everything from the floor to the wall was personalized for the celebrant._

_Not long after that... The party started._

_Strangers and Friends started dancing, but i wasn't really in the mood. I took a spot in the nearest wall, and stayed there.. Like a mere ornament, just there for display._

_I watched the crowd as they went pass me. They probably didn't notice i was there since light was faint from where i was standing..._

_"Ushishi.."_

_A familiar voice sent shivers down my spine.. It was the prince who almost killed my friend but technically, he was an ally.._

_"Ushishi, the doll is quiet for once, how queer " he continued to smile and laugh awkwardly. His eyes were hidden yet i felt as if his stare was that of a madman._

_"Haru is not feeling well desu" That is all i can say, besides, why should he care?_

_Before he could speak another word, the lights turned off except for one. Then a small light illuminated from the staircase, it was the birthday girl, and beside her was her Knight in Shining Armor._

_They looked amazing, hand in hand, they went down the long staircase with smiling faces. Everyone could tell they were a happy couple.._

_When they reached the bottom, speeches were given, and then,.. He leaned in, hinting that he was going to kiss her.._

_"Ushishi, dolls shouldn't watch a peasant's show." the prince covered my eyes right before the kiss..._

_I was relieved...relieved to the extent tears started to fall.._

_The prince removed his hand and gave me a cold stare_

_"Stupid woman, Dolls can't cry ushishi"_

_He was being mean, but his words enlightened me, I ended up laughing, my tears slowly dissappeared like small glistening spots in the air..._

_The music started again, but this time it was slower.._

_._

_Before i could step back and head for a chair , the prince kneeled gently .. He took my hand and kissed it._

_"Can I have this dance?"_

_For a second i couldn't even think. All i could do was stare at him, his bangs still covering his eyes and his smile was still eerie..._

_He broke the silence and took my hand. He started dancing, forcing me to dance along.._

_He was actually good at this... He led the way and we ended up at the middle, right beside the birthday girl._

_I wanted to greet her but the prince held my face and made me face him_

_"In the presence of the Prince, everything else should be forgotten, do you understand little doll? ushishishi "_

_All i could do was smile at him, enjoying the dance i wasn't suppose to take. A dance that made me forget every single pain i felt that night... A dance i don't mind repeating for the rest of my life..._

_The night ended and i'm back at my dear room... I sat on the window and stared into the sky remembering the prince who came and said,_

_"Can i have this dance?"_

_With a smile on my face, i went to sleep dreaming of the prince , hoping for a happily ever after.._

* * *

**_OOC Bel and Haru! gomen XD when i made this i was typing like crazy, didn't even bother to look back, if you find erros, sorry, didn't edit this haha _**

**_I was editing a pic, then i suddenly thought of this, sorry if it made haru and bel OOC T_T_**

**_here's the pic ne~_**

**_rachael - kun .com/_****_gallery/#/d2wwaxp remove the spaces_**

**_Anyway, if someone actually reads this, hope it didn't disappoint you~_**


End file.
